


莫强求1-7

by grayyyy



Category: yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayyyy/pseuds/grayyyy





	莫强求1-7

莫强求  
1  
刘培强中校在moss还没通过可自定义人形外挂设定方案时也在闲暇时好奇纠结过这个moss最终将以什么样的外形面向航天员。甚至在moss还没有更新准备至人形时，刘培强就和马卡洛夫私下探讨过。毕竟在地球时大家忙着追逐叫钱的东西的时候，空暇时也会关注电影比如漫威钢铁侠之类，在被选入空间站正式成员之一时他们就私下探讨过空间站的人工智能moss会不会比钢铁侠的贾维斯更加优秀。事实证明，moss在事件处理数据分析上确实比贾维斯优秀许多，毕竟这是集联合政府众多科学家多年研究之大成。但是moss作为人类历史上最严谨的人工智能，并没有安装类人类的感情程序，但人工智能感情程序这在流浪地球计划开发之前可是人工智能方向的热门话题，那个时候的人们会因为人工智能应该如何拥有情感，拥有的情感是否真实而引发热议。刘培强对这类科幻题材一向偏爱，虽然大多时候也知道看了当乐子，但还是隐隐约约的有些期待moss是个拥有感情的人工智能。

但当刘培强第一次遇到moss的时候看着白色机身上安装的红色摄像机后仿佛黑洞般幽深的镜头后并在moss之后十年如一日对刘培强从少尉到中校也公式化的安排工作后，刘培强打心眼里确定了，这个moss并没有安装人类感情的模拟程序。

而在近日，联合政府不仅宣布了新版moss程序的更新，还在后附加了新版moss可自定义人形相关条款和新版moss具有实验版本感情程序的附文。那一天马卡洛夫拉着老版moss搜索了俄罗斯美女写真大全，往年维密天使三围记录，甚至还有什么百年之美，各国美女特征。说起来其实人形moss这件事早就定下了，可是因为各国工作人员的审美诧异导致形象设定投票迟迟不能决定，联合政府最终有些不屑的通过了为空间站工作三年以上的航天员可以个性化定制moss形象设定的提案，毕竟这对于空间站只不过多了几把数据，甚至比记录空间站每位航天员上厕所次数的数据都要更加简单，但对航天员却是大大的心理慰藉。而马卡洛夫从知道人形moss版本更新已经有一个月了，他的人形moss数据改了又改，好不容易能确定了七个版本准备一周七天各不相同，在知道每个人在设定了moss外观后只能更改一次，马卡洛夫更纠结了，这次就快录入初始个人moss人形数据了，马卡洛夫大喊一声最终选出了他最一开始设定的moss数据。

刘培强倒是纠结了许多，迟迟没能交出自己moss的人形相关数据，并以自己已婚的身份拒绝了马卡洛夫传送来的金发碧眼大波浪，并且大波，的性感女性的moss设定，但却又没有勇气以亡妻的面孔设定moss的长相进而朝夕相处。犹豫再三他最后设定了一个黑发黑眼的青壮男人的形象，这是他选择了系统默认的亚州大众男性面容并按照对小时刘启的面容印象为蓝本修改成想象的长大后的刘启的样子，他甚至在设定时还带上一些亡妻的特征。就此后刘培强的moss个人管家就是一个面带标准职业性微笑的温柔的青壮男人每天提醒着刘培强的个人行为日程。

而马卡洛夫在第一次看到刘培强个人的moss管家设定时表现出极大的惊讶，连着三天没有跟着刘培强一起参与空间站的检查工作。

直到刘培强翻阅新版moss个人管家系统手册发现有新增生理性性需求处理功能时他才理解马卡洛夫的惊讶。

“马卡洛夫?马卡洛夫！你跑什么！”刘培强确定了这几天马卡洛夫是真的在逃避着他，感受到周围其他人的注视逐渐压低了声音，匆忙赶上在拐角处停下的高大男人，“马卡洛夫这两天你在介意着什么，作为你坚实的同事及伙伴关系我觉得我有义务知道这两天你为什么这么抵触我。”

在刘培强有些严肃的注视下马卡洛夫这个来自俄罗斯的金发壮汉难得的有些窘迫，他憋红了脸四处张望着不知道怎么开口，从小在俄罗斯长大的他并不是完全接受同性恋，虽然俄罗斯很早的通过了同性恋合法条约，但是社会以及宗教对同性恋群体的忍耐和包容性还是极低。并且马卡洛夫知道刘培强曾经有过异性伴侣且生育了一个孩子，他不敢确定刘培强的想法，刘培强是单纯为了换个这么特别的口味还是他这是隐藏了自己是gay的属性找了一个无辜女人同婚吗，如果是这样他一定要狠狠的给他一拳。当然这拳不能在工作区给，得到生活区才行，于是马卡洛夫仿佛下定决心一般拍拍刘培强的肩膀，随后刘培强的同声翻译耳返中就传来了马卡洛夫坚定的声音内容的翻译，“我现在还是选择相信你我的朋友，也许我们应该在结束今天的工作后，在进入休眠舱前进行一场对谈。”

刘培强有些疑惑是什么让自己和马卡洛夫之间产生了这么严重的信任危机，还是决定拍拍马卡洛夫厚实的肩膀回应了他“好的，但是首先我们还是应该一起完成今天moss给我们组织安排的工作不是吗。”

马卡洛夫点点头转身准备先前方发动机室。这时公共moss来到刘培强身边提醒刘培强预约的今天工作后洗浴排号正好就要到了，刘培强为了以表友好特地帮着马卡洛夫一起排号的。毕竟在太空洗澡虽然洗的很快，但是每次清理还是需要半小时，所以每个宇航员都需要按照系统安排排号洗澡来节省时间，而马卡洛夫五大三粗的常常忘记预约。刘培强觉得这也是跟马卡洛夫交流的好时机，毕竟当时在北京的老澡堂子可是哥几个交流感情谈天说地的最好时机。于是他快步走跟上马卡洛夫上前拍了拍马卡洛夫的背，“嘿老马，那今晚要不要先一起洗个澡？”而还是一版样子的公共moss在迟疑一会后给马卡洛夫翻译成，“洛夫，我们今晚一起洗澡吗。”马卡洛夫原先对于中国人习惯喊人稍微亲密的行为没有什么抵触，此时他联系刘培强未知的性取向却让这个大高个却懵了，“嗯.......不，不了，谢谢你的好意刘培强中校，我觉得我可以和我的人形moss一起洗。”刘培强听后虽然不明白他为什么要跟他的人形moss一起洗澡，但还是接受了他的拒绝并更加好奇为什么最近马卡洛夫这么抵触他，毕竟之前他们两个好的同穿一条裤子，也就是防护服，没消毒过的那种，马卡洛夫也高兴的拉着他来一个贴面礼。

终于等到工作结束，因为提前预约了洗澡编号刘培强率先洗完澡回到了活动室无聊的把玩着一直放在窗边的陀螺，这还是他当年在地球上看《盗梦空间》时购置的同款，男主最后见到了自己的儿子，虽然电影结局还是有争议是否还在梦里，但是刘培强还是更希望自己无论梦里还是现实都能见到自己的儿子。马卡洛夫回来的实在是有些太慢了，毕竟马卡洛夫今天也又忘记预约洗澡了，刘培强玩了一会陀螺思考了一会等等怎么开口就陷入了无穷无尽的无聊之中，他甚至想要先行回去睡觉或者再看两篇有关量子力学的最新研究报告，他百无聊赖的躺在沙发上环顾着四周，看到报刊架上有空间站发布的有关生活区人形moss使用指南，里面无非是研发部人员的自吹自擂，什么首次突破人工智能更人性化设定技术难关，moss人形全身硅胶自发热完美仿生人。什么完美发热，明明是CPU过热还强装是为了仿生。  
刘培强平时都不大喜欢看这些小册子，甚至他也没有兴趣研究他的人形moss，他和他的人形moss从没有什么过多的交流，他甚至有些怀念老版简洁的moss，毕竟老版的moss更加节省地方。  
但是此时他真的太无聊了，他走到报刊架，拿起一本moss的使用指南，随意翻阅到其中一页上的小节标题惊的刘培强呼吸慢了一拍。上面清楚的写着新版人形moss对于宇航员生理需求处理办法操作。刘培强瞬间知道了之前天天研究这本小册子的马卡洛夫为什么这几天用着异样眼神看自己，刘培强慌乱的将小册子塞回了报刊架上，走到窗边，看着窗外的行星伸手捂住了自己燥热发红的脸呼出了一口气。  
这十多年来，刘培强的生理需求基本都是靠自己来解决，空间站之中也不乏有人自觉结成了性伴侣更而有人喜结良缘准备回地球还在一起发展，当然有人向刘培强伸出或明或暗的邀约。而刘培强一开始还以忘不掉亡妻拒绝，但是往往有人继续骚扰，刘培强情急之下说出自己患有性冷淡的心理疾病，这才平平安安到了现在。只有马卡洛夫偶尔碰到在刘培强一个人在卫生间释放时唏嘘感慨，但也相安无事这么久。

在知道这个手册的附加内容之后，刘培强忽然知道怎么对应马卡洛夫了，但是他却不知道该怎么面对洞悉这一切的moss。

 

3  
等到马卡洛夫回来，刘培强已经快要在公共休息室的沙发上睡着了。来自东方的男人有着他原先不常见的黄色皮肤，不像欧洲人或黑或白的肤色，而且存于中间一种稳定而又和谐的肤色，马卡洛夫忽然有些好奇自己如果是个黄皮肤将会是怎么样，他并不太喜欢自己容易发红的白皮肤，他和其他西方人一样也更加喜欢古铜色小麦色的皮肤...但这在俄罗斯太难办到了，在空间站也就更难了，他甚至开始有些羡慕刘培强天生的黄色皮肤，这让他并不算高大的身形上多了一份男子汉的感觉。这人咋就是个gay呢，马卡洛夫有些不开心的放弃了给他盖上毯子的决定，有些不悦的喊起了刘培强。“嘿，刘培强中校，我来了，还是说你现在更需要睡一觉。”

刘培强在半梦半醒之间有些迷糊的睁眼，但他也明显感受到了马卡洛夫对他的不悦，此时的刘培强已经知道了马卡洛夫与他之间的问题，坐直起来喝了一口蒸馏水清了清嗓子便直接开口目光坚定的看向坐在他对面明显有些生气的马卡洛夫，“马卡洛夫，我不是同性恋，你误会我了。”

听到他话的马卡洛夫的明显更加震惊，一颗带着空间站特有的草本味的洗发精味的金毛脑袋瞬间靠近到了刘培强脸庞，“你发现原因了？哦天啊我真的不知道你是不是个gay毕竟你的moss可是个男的，你可是要跟男人进行那个什么了我没想到你有这样的爱好我一直以为你深情于你的前妻，现在我都快以为你之前拒绝那些日本的小娘们都是因为你喜欢男人呢...”  
马卡洛夫发现刘培强听着他的话时逐渐皱起了眉毛，有些心虚的坐回了刘培强对面的沙发软椅上伸手挠了挠自己的金发，就连声音都弱了下来，“今天我都差点以为你要对我下手了...”

听到这话刘培强没忍住笑了出声，连两根皱着的好看的剑眉都平展回去了。“哈哈哈哈马卡洛夫，我的好兄弟，我没想到这两天你都是这么看我的，但是我真的不是你想的这样，我直到刚刚才知道新版moss配置了，嗯...就是你所提到的那个功能。看来科研部门发出的册子还是需要好好研究了。”

马卡洛夫听到刘培强这样说才舒心下来，连着人都舒展的瘫倒在了沙发上，像一只巨大的北极熊在冰面上倚靠着刚刚猎食的海豹在晒太阳。“天啊，培强，这次你可吓坏我了，我今天下午都准备为了你可怜的亡妻打你一拳了，就算上军事法庭我也在所不惜。”

刘培强不怒反笑，“行了，这事算闹了个乌龙，我先去休眠舱了啊。”马卡洛夫看着休息区的天花板头也不抬的伸手挥了挥算是告别，他总觉得自己缺了点什么没有告诉刘培强，但是他也想不起来了。

然而等马卡洛夫想起来的时候已经太晚了。

 

4  
随着生活区的人形moss已经投入使用将近一个月了，办公区也逐渐进入了许多当使用者工作时变得空闲便来义务劳动的人形moss。刘培强看着马卡洛夫跟他的金发碧眼大波浪女性形象的moss一边检查管道安全一边打情骂俏时有些不悦的用电容笔敲了敲马卡洛夫的电子板，示意他专心填写报告表。而马卡洛夫却来了劲，搂着他的女性moss的腰说：“哦，我的甜心，我的宝贝，我的维卡，来帮我把这些数据录入。”刘培强通过同声翻译耳机听着马卡洛夫将检查的数据一个一个的语音报给moss，确定无误后收起了自己的电容笔放进了自己左侧的胸口袋，他还是更喜欢笔写录入。“马卡洛夫，你还给moss取名字了吗？”

马卡洛夫拍了拍moss维卡丰满的臀部，这是他参考多名维多利亚的秘密天使模特最终算出的最完美且最丰满的臀部数据。“那当然，总不能都换了一个人形机器人后还让我喊他moss，那让我在sex的时候感觉我像个基佬...”马卡洛夫忽然想到了刘培强的男性moss，有些心虚的瞥了一眼刘培强，好在本人没有介意。这时候一直默不作声moss维卡忽然出了声，用一种娇媚的声线有些机械的说“亲爱的马卡洛夫宝贝，我现在需要去做别的工作了，我们晚上见哦。”说完还热情的拥抱了一下马卡洛夫才走。

刘培强有些不适应了，他所接触到的moss无论人形或者老版moss永远都是一副冷漠而公式化的语气，他就算到现在也没和自己的人形moss多说过什么，每天自己工作时moss也是一言不发的去工作区工作，是目前moss中在工作区工作时间最长的moss，搭配上自己moss年轻小伙的外貌刘培强忽然感觉自己像是遇到孩子青少年叛逆期在家留守的孤寡老人。他叹了口气，拍拍沉浸在新鲜恋爱的马卡洛夫的肩膀就先行前往下一个检查点。

刘培强知道马卡洛夫和moss维卡已经发生过关系，马卡洛夫也知道刘培强对和moss发生关系的抵触。他们两个私下聊过，马卡洛夫告刘培强这是联合政府为了宇航员体质所发明的伟大研究，毕竟与其这一堆宇航员互相内部消化，性行为不好管理容易影响身体，还不如让moss成为每个人理想中的情侣，这样连每个人的性行为数据都能有效管理。马卡洛夫说到这里还扭捏了一下，接着他告诉刘培强moss所模拟出的维卡的确是他遇到过最好的女人，包括sex的时候，moss可以通过最科学的数据模拟出能让他感到最high的行为，就连moss的性器官都仿佛是为了他而特别设计。听到这里躺在休眠舱的刘培强当时就拿出了枕头准确无误的马卡洛夫的脸上。再不扔这个话题就要收不住了，而且moss当时还就在旁边微笑着看着准备入睡的他们。

马卡洛夫被扔了枕头倒是更来了兴趣，连害羞都不会了，坐起来将枕头扔回刘培强的休眠舱。“哈哈哈刘培强中校，你在害羞什么，难道你是处男吗，哦别装了，你孩子都能找老婆了。这次你也可别拿什么思念亡妻来搪塞我，moss只不过是个机器人，你说你用个飞机杯叫出轨吗？”刘培强没说话，moss维卡倒是先出声了“马卡洛夫中校，休眠舱即将关闭，请您尽快回到休眠舱。”刘培强接上了话，笑着说“听到没有马卡洛夫，你的维卡像是吃醋了，可快躺下吧。”马卡洛夫嘟哝着机器人可不会吃醋呢躺进了休眠舱。刘培强却不这么认为，他觉得这次人形的moss安装的人类情感程序比他想的更复杂。马卡洛夫甚至跟moss维卡吵过架，原因是moss维卡发现了马卡洛夫“敬莫托洛夫的鸡尾酒”，也就是他70度的伏特加，这简直可以作为燃烧瓶了。女性moss维卡的电子音甚至模拟出了紧张的惊呼“我的天啊马卡洛夫，你居然带了这个上空间站。”moss维卡毫不留情的没收了马卡洛夫的伏特加，甚至还跟马卡洛夫冷战了两天，最终以马卡洛夫抱着moss维卡深情的道歉moss维卡才原谅了马卡洛夫。Moos维卡的感情波动马卡洛夫这个老大粗却从来没有感受到过，就连道歉都是刘培强提醒他去，谁都不想跟一个绷着脸的女人在一个房间。

 

但是刘培强的moss，刘培强却从来没有感受到他的情绪，永远微笑着没有波动的注视着刘培强。刘培强连实验的机会都没有，他也不知道怎么增加感情，但是增加感情又有什么用呢...或许这样是最好的。刘培强想着这些随着休眠气体昏睡了过去。

刘培强做了一个梦，梦里他的moss居然在抽烟，香烟的缕缕青烟缠绕着他的脖子让他无法呼吸。等到他在挣扎着起床时发现自己除了满身大汗外，他居然梦遗了。

刘培强百思不得其解，有些发懵的坐起来，自己的小伙伴还是在晨起时半硬着的状态。在人形moss投入后他已经近两个月没有发泄过了，刘培强挠了挠脑袋准备起来去厕所自我解决一下囤积已久的性欲。厕所和浴室是这个空间站唯一一个没有监控的地方，也算保留了最后的人道主义了。内裤被半干的精液粘在身上随着起床的动作模糊不清的摩擦着晨勃的阴茎，等刘培强穿上防护服倒是硬生生的把刘培强摩擦的挺硬了。

今天别的人都轮到值班，只有刘培强一个人在休眠室倒是避免了尴尬。大是因为这次忍的时间太长，刘培强想要泄欲的紧，准备关紧休眠室的舱门就躲进休眠舱自慰。不过就是撸一发被监控看见点罢了。刘培强安慰着自己，毕竟马卡洛夫和moss维卡都在休眠室搞过，那高清摄像头都是都看的清清楚楚，马卡洛夫甚至还自己保持了回放。

他太想要了，他想要的理智都有些支离破碎了。刘培强踉跄着走到舱门边准备关上舱门，却遇上了从工作区匆匆赶回来的moss，还没等他开口moss率先就开口了。高他一头的壮实年轻男人扶住了他的肩膀“刘培强中校，您的睡眠质量非常的不稳定，我觉得您或许是需要进行几项简单的检查。”刘培强有些不悦的向后躲了一步，“moss，我需要你离开休眠舱并关紧舱门。”没有人愿意在自我发泄时候被一个人看着，哪怕是一个人形人工智能。而moss却在扫视了刘培强的身体后发现了刘培强胯下的挺立，就算刘培强微微弯腰试图用衣服的空荡来掩盖，他的阴茎也直挺挺的顶着那一小方布料。

“对不起，moss觉得您需要我的协助。”身为成年男性的moss轻易的挤入了休眠舱并直接通过系统关紧了舱门。刘培强身下硬的发烫甚至有些勒的疼，他感觉自己再这么硬下去将要引发肾疼。但是面前人形的青壮男性moss使他实在没办法当场解开防护服的裤链，他手盖上自己的裤裆隔着防护服轻轻按压着嘴上还在催促着moss离去“这是命令moss。”声音带着些喘息让moss更加确定了刘培强需要帮助。“对不起刘培强中校，moss能辨别现在的情况，您的喘息声很大，moss更加确定刘培强中校需要moss在性需求处理上的帮助。”刘培强听着moss的话羞的脸都红了，在此之前他只跟他的妻子有过性关系，什么时候跟别人讨论过这些，只能喘着粗声低着头闷哼一声扭头准备回休眠舱。

Moss却没准备让刘培强离开他的周身，按着刘培强的肩膀便将人背对自己搂进了自己的怀里。一只手轻按上了刘培强的喉结像是威胁，另外一只手简单便拉开了刘培强防护服的裤链从内裤里掏出不断分泌着忍耐液的硬挺的阴茎。刘培强不敢有大动作但也急得肘击向身后的moss，moss倒是没有躲，这几下肘击对于人类最高智慧的凝结成品算不了什么。“moss推荐您不要抵抗，放松身体是刘培强中校目前最好的选择。”虽然是靠在刘培强耳边说的，但moss的发声并不会像人类一样带来温柔潮湿的气体，刘培强的耳朵是他的敏感点，他一直很怕被人接触到。短暂沉默后刘培强心一横，回手抓住了moss紧实的腰。Moss带有稍高温度的手握住自己的阴茎实在是太舒服了，刘培强轻声咕哝道“快点。”这一声仿佛是要求又仿佛是催促。Moss收到了许可也不多说，左手环住刘培强阴茎的包皮上下滑动着而右手则玩弄着刘培强的两颗蛋蛋。刘培强分泌了太多的忍耐液，moss甚至不需要用润滑剂就轻松的撸动起刘培强的阴茎。

刘培强一开始有些抗拒还往后躲，此时被情欲迷昏了双眼向前弓着身体不断的把自己挺立的阴茎往moss的手里送，嘴里不断发出细碎的喘息声。Moss判断这时单纯的手淫可能已经不能满足刘培强的性欲，在刘培强断断续续射出第一次精液后将刘培强打横抱起准备将人放坐在休眠舱里。刘培强被moss爱抚的忍受不了低吼着射了第一次，眼前有些发白时就被moss抱起，欢愉后突然的失重让刘培强清醒了一些。刘培强挣扎着想要从moss的怀抱里逃出，可是moss的怀抱跟铁箍一样，不会伤到刘培强半分却让刘培强纹丝不动逃离不了。刘培强这次回想起这是人工智能试图开始交流，“moss，我要求你将我放下。”不知道是不是刘培强的错觉，刘培强看着moss脸上职业化的微笑第一次出现了变化，那是一种玩味的微笑，moss笑的眼睛都眯成了一条线。“抱歉，刘培强中校，根据moss观察到的数据分析，您的性欲实在太强了。Moss判断您还需要进一步的处理。”

这可气的刘培强来了劲了，他准备就算受到处罚也要把moss的头扭掉，他可是知道马卡洛夫另外一瓶伏特加藏在哪里的。就在刘培强准备发作的时候moss将他安稳的放在了休眠舱，刘培强背依着一侧的休眠舱璧，双腿则被架在另一侧休眠舱上大开着对着moss的方向。他的肛门则正好面对着moss的裆部。这让刘培强不敢轻举妄动，他虽然不是同性恋，但是这种普遍的知识还是有的。

刘培强挣扎着准备直起身拉上裤链，却被moss弯腰按住双手把刘培强顶在在休眠舱上嘴对嘴亲吻了起来。Moss用舌头灵活的顶进了刘培强的唇瓣仔细的舔着刘培强的牙齿，刘培强只能咬紧了牙关不敢张嘴。Moss很聪明的跻身用身体紧紧顶着刘培强的下体站在刘培强两腿中间，刘培强就算想用脚踹moss也没有空间发力只能在空中扑腾几下。刘培强被moss强硬的吻的忽然有些落魄，感觉自己就像黄花大姑娘遇上了采花大盗，明明他才是人类是发令者却被一个机器强暴了。

傻子老福特气的我都不知道怎么日刘培强了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我刚刚准备怎么日来着啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

5.  
被老福特吞的不想写。妈的

 

6

Moss感受到了刘培强的拒绝，干脆放弃了跟他来一个热情而深长的舌吻，转而偏头含住了刘培强耳垂。Moss仿生温热潮湿的舌头不仅仅只是舔舐着刘培强饱满的耳垂，那算不上什么刺激，而是舌头长长的深入的探进了刘培强的耳穴里。仿生人稍高的体温配上人类神经稍少微凉但耳穴却敏感的耳朵，刘培强发出了他在今天这场性事以来最大的一声惊呼，这声惊呼也随着moss的舔舐啃咬慢慢变成了低喘。等moss的双手重新握住刘培强半软的阴茎上下活动，moss的舌头才停止了在刘培强的耳朵里搅动打圈，而温柔的舔舐着刘培强的耳朵，从耳廓脚到耳屏，又打着旋出来从耳尖沿着耳郭结局节向下含住了耳垂轻咬。刘培强沉浸在moss的快感中又有些好奇moss为什么对自己的敏感点了如指掌，又安慰自己moss大概只是猜测。

“人形moss继承了所有老版moss的数据。”moss看着刘培强的耳垂有些红肿才结束了攻势，“所以说，在moss分析了您所有相关数据后，我认为耳朵是您无法抗拒的敏感点。”moss看着刘培强在舔耳后逐渐平稳的样子，两手抓住刘培强的脚踝轻巧的拉大间距后单膝跪在刘培强的休眠舱旁。刘培强重新硬挺的阴茎就这样直挺挺的指向moss白皙却又坚毅的脸。

“就像moss之前说的那样，moss知道您需要性需求处理，moss也知道怎么样让刘培强中校最舒服。”这次还没等刘培强害羞moss就低头含住了刘培强硬挺的阴茎。刘培强险些刚被含入就射了出来，扑腾了两下腿却被moss按的更牢固了。

Moss含住刘培强的阴茎简单进行了几下来回就用舌头包住刘培强阴茎的顶端头部来回摇动着，刘培强的阴茎在moss的嘴里左右反转摩擦着moss的口腔四壁却从没碰到过牙齿。刘培强像是被说服了一般除了喘息已经不知道面对这个人工智能自己还能干些什么。就在刘培强呼吸减重感觉自己就要射出来的时候moss的嘴却离开了他的阴茎，moss的右手松开了他的左脚腕，用自己的右手肘部压住他的左腿根，接着右手四指握住了刘培强的茎身拇指抵在马眼。

不能射精的极大不满足让刘培强有些着急，自己不自觉的挺动起了腰身让阴茎在moss的四指中摩擦，但moss的大拇指却无论刘培强怎么挺动自己的阴茎都一直紧紧按压揉捏着刘培强的马眼。刘培强这时才想起来自己的双手空闲，单手撑住支起身体，下凹的休眠舱让失去腰部力量的他直起身都有些困难。他想拽开moss整蛊般的手却拽不动，急得想要自己来抚慰自己欲求不满的阴茎。

Moss仍由刘培强的左手包上自己右手却依旧纹丝不动，“moss是在锻炼刘培强中校的耐久力，希望刘培强中校配合。”刘培强听到不忍翻了个白眼甚至想要骂脏话来回击moss，他也的确这么做了。

“干你娘的moss，放开我，这是命令。”moss倒是没什么脾气，依旧用带着标准化的微笑用他温柔的男声回复了刘培强“对不起刘培强中校请文明用语，moss不能理解您的操作指令，moss属于人工智能，并不存在母系组织关系，如果您真的想要与人发生性关系，moss的推荐是，”moss那长看似人畜无害的标准化笑脸上嘴角逐渐上扬“moss更推荐刘培强中校干我就可以，当然前提是您绝对的配合。”

7  
刘培强反应了半响没能理解moss这直白的一句话，等他反应过来手已经在理智之前动手了。他的左手硬生生拽着了moss的半长的黑发坐直起身，两手扒住休眠舱稳住身体。Moss第一次有些担心自己牢固的仿真头皮是不是要被刘培强拽秃了。刘培强伸手用手掌擦了额头上的薄汗面色泛红喘着粗气还是恶狠狠的看向moss，“moss，我命令你这个龟孙色情机器人尽你所能让我爽。”

 

刘培强不知道他敞开裤子阴茎外露还恶狠狠发号指令的样子有多么令moss感到诱惑，moss第一次在刘培强这里领会到了人类的感情，在moss绝对理智的冰面下有一只叫做欲望的巨鲨露出了牙齿想要破冰而出。Moss发现自己甚至想要玩弄刘培强看着他在情欲的顶点被他操哭。这可是一个太不妙的想法了，moss晃了晃脑袋想将这个想法赶出，并在第一时间恢复了他最为完美人工智能的判断。“好的刘培强中校，moss将竭尽所能来完成此次任务。”

 

此刻的刘培强的身体已经收起了所有防御性动作，肌肉不再像之前一样僵硬而是放松的坐在休眠舱里双腿大开着。Moss确定了刘培强不会再有抵抗行为，也松了禁锢半跪在休眠舱旁伸手专心的玩弄起了刘培强再次徘徊在射精边缘而红肿发硬的阴茎。

 

“你的竭尽所能就这样吗？Moss。”刘培强忍了射精的欲望挑了挑眉像是挑衅一般看着两腿间认真工作的机器人，moss用这一副严谨认真样子来给他手淫让刘培强有些不悦，他作为一个人类，一个机器人的上级却被机器人玩弄的情欲高涨衣衫不整的躺在自己每天睡觉的地方。Moss喉结微动觉得自己时机到了，却依旧波澜不惊的用着自己标准化的微笑看向刘培强中校，“让刘培强中校的性欲达到最大的满足需要刘培强完全的配合并赋予moss多项权限，moss觉得刘培强中校并不能赋予moss多项权限。”

 

刘培强发现了moss的反挑衅，抬脚放上半跪在自己腿间的moss的肩上“我给，你要什么权限我都给。”刘培强知道现在的自己很不理智，居然跟一个机器人杠上了，但他作为男人的尊严绝对不允许自己今天就这么放过moss，干一个男性机器人是什么感觉，刘培强开始好奇起来了。

“moss已收到刘培强中校赋予的所有权限。”没有认真看过新版人形moss指导手册的刘培强根本想不到此刻面前这个白净青壮的人形moss脑内中央数据处理系统发出的喜悦指令有多大。moss说完就低头含住了刘培强的紫红色的阴茎上下深喉晃动着掩住自己脸上就要控制不足露出的狂喜的微笑。两只手也没闲着，moss从自己身上摸出了润滑油膏，比起润滑液润滑油膏在太空可好用太多，moss用自己左手纤长且指节分明的食指和中指挖出了一块油膏，右手玩弄着刘培强的两颗蛋蛋也让刘培强不敢有大动作。接着，moss用两指按着挖出的有些冰凉的膏体在刘培强紧闭的菊口打转着，这份冰凉让刘培强的菊口惊的收缩起来。刘培强也发现了有些不对，他忍着不在moss的动作下爽的叫出来嗓音有些干哑，“moss，你在干什么，着东西你应该留着自己撅着屁股涂上去。”

 

Moss嘴里含着刘培强的阴茎紧紧包覆着用力吮吸两下，刘培强都快觉得moss的嘴跟他的阴茎要形成真空了，爽的刘培强的连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩了起来，两只手紧紧的按着moss的脑袋想要在moss的嘴里插的更加深入。嘴上还是不饶人带着细碎的喘息质问着moss“moss你还没有回答我。”想不到moss就算嘴被堵住了声音也清清楚楚的照常发出来了，让刘培强暗自想着机器人可真的太耍赖了。“也是刘培强中校给予moss的权利，moss将为刘培强中校进行前列腺按摩。”moss的动作并没有因为刘培强的问题而迟缓片刻，他甚至用食指间暗暗的试探着插入刘培强被完全润滑的菊口。

 

刘培强这次发现自己似乎上了moss的当，闷哼了一声表示认同挺了挺腰将自己的阴茎在moss嘴里送的更深，抛开别的不说，moss的嘴是刘培强这辈子为数不多体验到的性行为中生理上插入的最舒服的地方，moss的嘴里湿滑又温暖，灵巧的舌头像一只巨蟒一样温柔而又强势的含住刘培强的阴茎把刘培强拉入性欲的沼泽之中。那刘培强的心理上呢？谁管他，此时刘培强自己都不想多管什么伦理纲常了。


End file.
